


In the Dead of the Night, Hear Me Scream

by Ti_ren



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Halloween, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 02:36:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16484441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ti_ren/pseuds/Ti_ren
Summary: Kamui tasted of alcohol and the one pumpkin-shaped sugar cookie he'd decorated earlier. While everyone else had drawn faces or pretty designs, Kamui had scrawled something in his language, giggling to himself. He'd looked Leon in the eye as he ate it, a smug grin on his face."What did you even write?""'Leon's ass,'" Kamui replied, his grin spreading further.Leon didn't think his face could ever be as red as it was then.





	In the Dead of the Night, Hear Me Scream

**Author's Note:**

> It's just before Nov 1, I'm still in time for Halloween, damn it. Title comes from Halloween by Aqua.
> 
> MistressAkira and I have hit it off so well that several Kamuleon conversations have been had, notably the Valentian Halloween party. We even have a list of costumes for everyone. It's ridiculous. And amazing.
> 
> I'll have to reformat this, I'm sure. And edit. Yeah, definitely edit. 
> 
> Edit: I did.

"Hey, you had a shower this morning, right?"

Leon blinked, unzipping his boots. He slipped the witch cape off of his shoulders and hung it on the coatrack. "Don't I always?"

"Wanna finish off what we started earlier?" Kamui flashed his fake, pointed werewolf teeth in a smile. 

Leon recalled the 'love spell' he'd cast on Kamui at the Halloween party: a kiss blown at him with a handful of glitter. 

He'd given nearly everybody one, but he put a little extra love (and glitter) into Kamui's. He was repaid with a large hand on the back of his neck and pulled into a clumsy, sparkly kiss that had Jesse and Atlas whistling and howling, and the rag tag teenagers in various states of secondhand embarrasment. 

They'd disappeared upstairs a while later, when everyone was occupied with bobbing for apples. 

"I'd show them all up, but I want something else in my mouth right now."

Kamui had cackled, and they screwed around in a guest bedroom until Kamui came and Leon got what he wanted, lapping up the 'treat' smeared across his reddened lips. 

"You sure you don't want me to…?"

Leon had waved him off. "Later. We'll be here all night, otherwise." 

Now, Kamui's fake fangs glinted in the low light, and there was no reason not to kiss him senseless.

Instead of replying, Leon gripped the faux fur of Kamui's roughed up vest and tugged until Kamui leaned into him. 

"What do you think?"

Kamui grinned. "I think the witch wants to ride a broomstick."

If he wasn't pleasantly buzzed, Leon would be rolling his eyes. Instead, he snorted, hiding his smile behind his gloved hand. "And the wolf's got a bone he wants to play with, I'm sure."

"Yeah, so give it to him, already."

Gladly, Leon obeyed, clutching the back of Kamui's neck to jump into his arms. Kamui caught him effortlessly and boosted him up to better hold him. His pointy hat askew, Leon leaned down.

Kamui tasted of alcohol and the one pumpkin-shaped sugar cookie he'd decorated earlier. While everyone else had drawn faces or pretty designs, Kamui had scrawled something in his language, giggling to himself. He'd looked Leon in the eye as he ate it, a smug grin on his face.

"What did you even write?"

"'Leon's ass,'" Kamui replied, his grin spreading further.

Leon didn't think his face could ever be as red as it was then.

"Bedroom?"

Nodding, Leon peeled his gloves off on the way and let them drop to the floor. He rolled his hips, biting the shell of Kamui's ear. Kamui jerked in response and pulled him even closer.

"Keep that up and we're doing it right here," Kamui warned.

Leon did it again. And again.

Growling, Kamui pinned him to the wall and kissed his mischievous smile off his face, grinding into him. His fangs nipped at Leon's lips, tiny pricks of pain that had Leon squirming in his hold. Kamui squeezed his ass tighter to keep him still and ran his teeth down his throat. He bit down, just hard enough to make Leon suck in a sharp breath and buck.

"Okay, okay, down, boy," he said, pushing Kamui away. "I'll behave."

"Mhm." Disbelief was clear in his voice, but Kamui relented, pushing away from the wall.

Leon kept his word, though he wanted sorely to break it and let Kamui have him there in the hallway. 

When Kamui dropped him onto the bed, Leon pulled him along by waistband of his jeans. "Stay there a sec," he said, rolling over to rummage through his nightstand drawer. As he groped for the elusive lube, Kamui busied himself with the hooks on the back of Leon's corset, undoing them clumsily.

"Ah hah!" Leon held up his find and dropped it on the bed beside them, slipping out of the corset with Kamui's aid.

"This thing's tight, how did you even breathe?" Kamui traced the red, indented lines left behind on the uncovered skin. 

Leon returned the favour, practically ripping Kamui's zipper from the fly. "Carefully." He shimmied out of his shorts, sighing; after hours and hours of walking and dancing and all sorts of movement, the only reprieve he'd had was when he used the bathroom. His groin deserved some fresh air. "Ah, that's so much better."

Kamui snorted, freeing himself. He kicked his pants off the bed, his socks and vest joining them a moment later. "No kidding." 

Gesturing for Kamui to come forward, Leon claimed his mouth, humming. The cookie flavour was fading away, but Kamui's was just as good. He scratched his painted nails lightly down Kamui's chest and swallowed his quiet moan, slipping them into his underwear.

"Want these off," Leon murmured. He curled his fingers around his cock, stroking slowly. Kamui seemed to agree; he backed off long enough to shuck his underwear, though he didn't come back. 

"Kamui?"

Kamui knelt above him, considering. "You know, you've still got your hat on."

Looking as far up as he could, Leon spotted the edge of his hat. How in the world had he missed that?

"Whoops. I'll just-"

With a teasing grin, Kamui yanked the hat down over his eyes, and the foam rim crumpled beneath his neck as he was pushed down onto a pillow.

"Kamui!" He reached up to take it off, only to have Kamui grab his wrist.

"Nah, nah, keep it on, it looks pretty good like that."

Leon huffed, gently tugging at his wrist until Kamui released him. "You really want to have sex with a stupid hat on me?

He could hear the smile in Kamui's response. "Yup. Besides, I don't see this thing protesting." Kamui poked the tip of his traitorous cock.

Beneath the hat, Leon rolled his eyes. How did he still love this man?

"Ugh, fine."

Kamui kissed him in gratitude, and only let Leon enjoy it for a few moments until he was working his way down. He mouthed the defined line of his chest, caressing his sides with warm hands.

Blinded, it was almost a different experience. Muscles spasmed where Kamui's fingers played over them, particularly the spot at his lower back, one that Kamui knew would make arch. The air felt colder, and if he concentrated, he swore he felt a slight breeze. 

Leon felt himself desperately wanting, and bless the stupid hat for giving him just that.

His own hands groped clumsily for Kamui, only to miss entirely. "Kamui, let me touch you already," he said, inhaling sharply as Kamui nosed the side of his cock, light and teasing. One large hand came to palm his ass, thumb digging in to massage the muscle.

"You technically are," Kamui replied, and that earned him a firm heel in the back. 

"You know what I mean." 

Snickering, Kamui said, "Yeah, I do," and licked a long stripe up his cock. Leon's skin shivered. He lingered there, pressing his lips to the underside of the head before taking it into his mouth, hand wrapping around what he couldn't quite handle. 

Leon had a sudden, new appreciation for the warmth of Kamui's mouth, and the utmost care he took with the fangs still in it. 

He'd forgotten about those. The sides just barely grazed the engorged flesh, setting Leon on edge. There was a certain thrill to it, fear and arousal bleeding into each other, that Leon found himself craving. Every slow bob wrung a gasp from his lips. He tried not to rock his hips, lest he wind up hurting himself. 

All too soon, Kamui pulled off of him, stroking leisurely, the familiar rhythm Leon preferred. His mouth travelled along the dark vein and reached his balls, giving the delicate skin an equally delicate nip. Leon jerked and hissed until Kamui soothed it with a kiss.

"Hey."

Leon was snapped back into reality. "What?"

Kamui kissed him again. "Move up a bit?" 

"But… why?" He was perfectly content where he was, thanks. He'd be even better with Kamui's mouth getting back to work.

"Come on."

Leon grumbled but did as he asked, rising up on his elbows and scooting back. Kamui helpfully pulled more pillows behind him until Leon was resting rather comfortably on his new fluffy support. The blinding hat still sat firmly on his head; it was starting to get a little itchy, but Leon was far past caring.

To his left, Leon felt the bed dip and heard the familiar click of a cap being opened and closed. He purred in anticipation.

What Leon did not anticipate was large hands, suspiciously lacking lubricant, lifting him up and up by the small of his back until he was supported solely by Kamui's grip and the strength of his own shoulders. His legs dangled helplessly until he had the sense to bend them. 

So that was the reason for the mountain of pillows: to give him a much needed boost. Leon was happy to take back his complaint of moving if it meant Kamui could do this without killing either of their necks in the process.

One hand roamed, petting quivering skin. Kamui's mouth found his balls again, sucking gently until Leon was moaning, his lips forming a tight line. He moved on, laving the soft skin of his perineum and drifting lower and lower. His warm breath puffed over his hole when he spoke, an odd feeling, but one he could certainly get used to.

"Yes or no?"

"Do you really have to ask? Yes," Leon hissed, digging his elbow into the mattress so he could help hold himself up.

Kamui dipped his head that last inch between them to lay a kiss over his hole, slow and open mouthed and wonderful. Leon's entire body tingled and prickled, a wavering sigh escaping him. Those damned fangs made their presence known, pressing against him on either side, terrifyingly close.

He wished he could see Kamui's face. Did he have his eyes closed in concentration? Was he watching Leon react to every little sensation?

Kamui scattered his thoughts when his tongue touched his hole, hot and wet as he licked over it, teasingly light. Leon muffled a moan and tried to grind back on it, managing nothing. Kamui chuckled; Leon could feel him smirking, too, the dull points of his fangs scraping gently. He blew cool air over him then, drawing it out, and Leon gasped and jerked, overbalancing himself; if not for Kamui's hand, he'd have toppled straight over.

"You're an asshole."

"You are what you eat."

Leon couldn't help the laugh that burst from him, clapping a hand over his mouth to muffle it. "You are the worst."

Kamui gave him an affectionate lick and stroked down his side, his nails scratching lines over his abdomen. “You love it.”

He did.

Shivering, Leon took himself in hand, already dripping onto his stomach. He swirled his thumb around the head and dampened it with the pearly white come, sucking in a sharp breath. 

"More," he murmured. Kamui was happy to oblige him. Dragging his tongue over him, Kamui brought his free hand to mirror the other at Leon's waist, and oh, how Leon wanted to buck and take what he wanted, fingers tightening around himself. If he didn't need to help prop himself up, he'd be burying them in Kamui's hair, instead. "More, Kamui, please."

Kamui dug his tongue deeper and groaned, fucking him slow and steady, perfect. The vibrations straight up Leon's spine and down to his curling toes. They had him writhing and panting, fisting himself harder. He was so close to the edge, could feel it coiling in his belly. He rolled his head back, gasping-

With a small, wet sound, Kamui pulled his mouth away. Again. Leon saw red. 

"Kamui-" 

"Gimme a sec." Kamui sounded out of breath; Leon would have been pleased with himself to know this was affecting Kamui just as much as himself if he hadn't fucking stopped.

He could hear the blanket rustling frantically and Kamui's annoyed grumbling before he found what he was looking for. Suddenly, the hand on his cock was pulled away, and, with a snap and a disgusting slurp, cool lube was deposited onto his palm.

"Here," Kamui said shakily, guiding his hand back to where it had been. Leon whined at the feeling, heavenly compared to fucking himself with a dry fist. Another slurp, and Kamui wordlessly agreed, sighing into his leg and doing what Leon assumed was the same thing.

"You- you should have-" A cracked moan. "-done this sooner."

Kamui nodded, hair tickling his thigh. "Mhm." He hitched Leon higher, tightened his hold, and laved the flat of his tongue over Leon's hole. It gave Leon the opportunity to take back his arm, feeling the numbness give way to pins and needles as it lay beside him, useless.

"Think you can come on my tongue?"

Leon's mind short-circuited. His body quivered at the mere thought, and his next exhale carried a whimper with it. He nodded once, jaw tight.

Satisfied, Kamui hummed and kissed his hole again, licking into him like he belonged there. "Good."

Leon gave up entirely on thought, then, relying on his sense of hearing and touch; Kamui's desperate little noises and the soft, wet sound of his mouth kissing, sucking, licking; the careful tease of fangs ghosting over hypersensitive flesh; the quiet rhythm of their hands working to get themselves off; the cling of the blanket and pillows on his damp skin; Kamui moaning, panting against him as he came, hot stripes slowly crawling down his spine.

"Gods, Kamui." With no other warning, Leon came hard, pushing back on Kamui's tongue. He pumped his hand furiously, barely registering the come that painted his chest, or Kamui gently lowering him back onto the bed, one hand leaving slippery prints on his hip. 

Leon reined in his rapid pulse. His head spun; from the blood rush from being propped up for so long or such an intense session, he didn't know. Maybe both. 

Pushing the witch's hat off of his eyes, Leon ran his fingers through his hair, squinting in the light of the lamp. Kamui was kneeling before him, his slick hand absently stroking Leon's hip. He wiped the back of the other one over his mouth.

"Well? How was that?" 

Leon closed, dazed. "I… Five cauldrons out of five. Wanna kiss you." He gestured for Kamui to come closer, then rethought it, hands up to stop him. "But brush your teeth first." 

Kissing the inside of his knee and chuckling, Kamui gave his leg a pat and hopped off the bed. Without him, Leon felt the air cool his sweat-damp skin and shivered, folding his arms over his chest.

In the background, Kamui squawked, and four tiny objects clattered. He came back a minute or two later, yawning widely (fang-free, Leon noted) and carrying a dampened facecloth that he used to gently rub the mess off his chest and hip. He pulled Leon upright so he could climb into bed behind him, stuffing one of the many pillows into Leon's arms.

While it wasn't the kiss Leon really wanted, Kamui's hands massaging the stiffness from his back was equally as satisfying. "Feels nice." He hugged the pillow and hummed happily, mumbling, "You're putting me to sleep here."

"I'll bet." Kneading a knot from his shoulders, Kamui worked the feeling back into his arm. "If you wake up with a bad back, I take full responsibility."

"Good." Leon let Kamui lean him forward, enjoying the relaxing touch of thumbs digging into the stiff muscles of his neck. He looked around the bed. "Where's my phone?"

"Um." Kamui stretched to reach it on the nightstand, dropping it into his lap. "There."

"Thanks." Loading up videos of dogs being dumb and adorable and smiling when an Australian shepherd popped up, Leon arched his back with bliss as Kamui's fingers drifted lower, prodding firmly. "Hey, question."

"Shoot."

"Where in the world did you learn to do that?" 

Kamui shrugged, rolling his knuckles over a particular knot that had Leon moaning quietly. "I've eaten girls out before. Figured it couldn't be that much different," he admitted. "Why?"

Leon was… less jealous than he'd expected to be. "I think I owe them."

"That good, huh? Glad that fortune cookie came true? Because I made it just for you." 

Purring, Leon slumped against him and made a sound of affirmation. "Very, very-." 

There was a long pause as Leon's sleep-addled mind puzzled out Kamui's response again. He looked back at Kamui's sunny smile. He hated it.

"Never speak another word, please."


End file.
